A Very Western Evening
by Ksquaredspn
Summary: Sam wants to surprise Dean in a way he knows his brother will love. Wincest ahead.


**A very western evening**

After a very short case in Massachusetts Sam and Dean arrived back to their small rented motel room.

"Well that was easy" Sam said throwing his duffel along with another bag to the other side of the room.

"What's in the other bag Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Old clothes that I don't want stinking up the relatively clean ones"

Dean shrugged. He knew how much Sam liked to have his clean clothes separate from ones that even had the slightest bit of dirt on them. Dean on the other had didn't really care as long as he had something to wear. He says that's what deodorant is for.

"Hey man what time is it?" Dean asked.

"8:30 why?" Sam replied curious.

"I'm hungry I'm getting food. I guess you wanna shower so want me to pick you up something?"

Sam smiled to himself hoping that things would plan out exactly as he wanted them too.

"Yeah sure." Sam answered.

Dean nodded and grabbed the keys to the Impala off of the small table near the door.

Sam didn't move until he heard the wheels of the Impala screech down the driveway out of the motel parking lot. He walked over to the other bag he had told Dean was filled with dirty clothes. In fact it was filled with clean clothes of a different nature. Sam unzipped the bag and pulled out a pair of studded cowboy boots, a pair of Shotgun chaps, a cowboy hat and a plaid shirt. He smiled to himself at the thought of Deans face when he saw all of this. Sam went to the bathroom and changed into his new clothes.

"Sammy, come get your food while its ho..." Dean trailed off as he caught sight of Sam standing in the doorway of the bathroom in the western wear.

"Howdy Dean" Sam said tilting the hat forward slightly.

Sam could now visibly see Deans pants growing tighter and tighter around his crotch.

Dean kicked the motel door closed and strode over to Sam grabbing him by his shirt collar pushing him up against the bathroom wall.

"What made you decide to do this?" Dean demanded. A fearful chill ran through Sam's entire body. Had he read the signs wrong did Dean not like western wear. His mind raced with thoughts of how he could get out of the situation he had himself in.

"I don't know...A bit of fun I guess" Sam tried to keep his voice steady but he failed and broke on the last word.

Dean couldn't hold back any longer.

"You look amazing get to the bed right now!"

Sam felt a wave of relief wash over him as he realised Dean was happy with how he looked.

Sam was obviously going to slow for Deans liking as Sam felt a huge shove from his side and he fell onto the very old motel bed.

Dean's hand went straight to Sam's jeans palming and stroking them until he felt Sam harden, which did not take long at all. They began kissing passionately hands wanting to be everywhere at once.

"Dean...You're wearing to many clothes.."Sam panted.

Dean tore off his T-shirt and pushed his jeans to the floor.

"Christ Sammy you're beautiful like that. You should seriously do this more often"

The western clothes were a great touch but they soon ended up in the growing pile of clothes at the side of the bed. Dean would barely keep his hands off of his little brother. His hands were roaming all over Sam's toned abs and painfully slowing making their way lower and lower.

"Dean...Please...Touch me..." Sam begged.

"Where Sammy? Where do you wanna be touched?" While Sam was begging and lost in passion Dean had grabbed a small packet of lube from the bedside table.

"Ugh...Everywhere Dean...Please just...Arghh" Same didn't get chance to finish his sentence when he felt a smooth cold finger press into his tight hole.

"So tight Sammy. You didn't make yourself loose for your big brother this time"

"Arghh...No Dean wanted you to do it...for me...OH GOD" Sam screamed out as Dean lube slicked finger pressed on Sam's prostate.

Sam's hips bucked up, wanting friction from somewhere but knowing Dean would only give it to his when he felt he was ready.

Sam managed to gather some of his thoughts just long enough to flip Dean off of him and pin him to the bed.

"This is for you" Sam whispered seductively into Deans ear.

Sam made his way down his brothers body towards his dick.

"Sam you don't have to...you dressed up to please me...I want to...ughhh" Dean was cut off by the feeling of Sam engulfing is cock into his wet mouth and sucking of the head. Sam moved his head up and down taking Dean deep into his mouth.

"Oh Christ Sammy that's so good" Dean grabbed a handful of Sam's hair and pulled slightly. That made Sam moan and the vibrations did amazing things for Deans state of mind right now.

Dean pushed Sam off of him and pushed him face first onto the bed.

"You ready for me Sammy? Ready to have your brains fucked out and come screaming my name?" Dean whispered right next to Sams ear.

Sam could only moan at that point he had gone past the point of coherency.

Dean added more lube to his rock hard cock and lined it up against Sams wanting hole. He gently pushed in so as not to hurt his little brother.

"Dean...faster...I can take it..." Sam cried out

That was all it took for Dean to up the speed and pound into Sam for all he's worth. He held Sam's hips and pounded into his, enjoying the sounds that were spilling from Sam's mouth.

"Dean...I'm going to...Oh fuck DEAN!" Sam came with a cry without any even touching him.

"SAMMY!" That was all it took for Dean to release himself inside Sam with one final hard thrust.

They both stayed in the same position for what felt like a lifetime.

"You ok?" Dean asked as he gently pulled out of Sam.

"I'm great..You?"

"Hell yeah I'm good" Dean smiled while bending down to give Sam a kiss.

"You have really got to dress up more often..Wow"


End file.
